1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to display technologies, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying information on athletic eyewear.
2. Background Information
Athletes aiming to increase their performance in their sports often use elapsed time both as a measure of performance and as a motivator for increased effort. Oftentimes, this means tracking time with a wrist-mounted watch or stopwatch, or relying on clocks mounted in the exercise facility. Other performance indicators (such as distance traveled or pulse rate) also are typically displayed on a wrist-mounted display. The effort of looking at a watch, clock or other such display creates a break in the workout, and extra energy must be spent to come back to speed and focus.
Systems have been proposed for displaying information such as elapsed time on athletic eyewear. Attempts to date have required bulky add-on units which have a tendency to come apart under the rigors of performance training.
What is needed is a system and method of displaying performance information on athletic eyewear that addresses these and other concerns as described below.